


A Last Hope, A Last Diversion

by rightinthekokoro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightinthekokoro/pseuds/rightinthekokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a climactic battle ahead of her, a princess gives in to her need. A one-shot prompt. UNMARKED SPOILERS FOR SACRED STONES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Last Hope, A Last Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt by /u/wyrdwoodwitch over at /r/fireemblem. Pretty quick fic.
> 
> As usual, assume unmarked spoilers in my fics.

Eirika was staring wistfully over the battlements of Rausten Court, reflecting back on the events that had just transpired. In her folly, she had let the Demon King, who had taken over her friend Lyon, taking advantage of her sympathy for the fallen prince of Grado. With but one of the Sacred Stones remaining, Eirika and her group - including her twin brother Ephraim, the Frelian prince Innes, and her host, Lady L'Arachel of Rausten - had decamped to the court, where there they would regroup and finalize their plan.

It was in this state that said Frelian prince approached her from behind, and to the princess's surprise, he put a hand on her shoulder. Innes was curt, even abrasive at times; yet knowing him, she knew he had a hidden soft side. A soft side that manifested when he (grudgingly, but still) accepted Gerik's loyalty during their stand in Carcino. A soft side that tried to mask itself with his usual bluntness when he offered to take her hand... but only after winning against Ephraim. "Innes?" asked Eirika, looking to her side.

The sniper remained silent, then finally spoke. "I know not what goes through your mind, though I know you have a lot going through it." "And what of it? I'm feeling like everything is crashing down around me..." countered the swordswoman, as she felt a sudden urge to open up.

"We all make mistakes, that is true, and the duty vested on us but magnifies it so." At this Eirika felt Innes's grip tighten, as if he were trying to tell her something through touch that he felt he could not tell in words.

"That's true; we have come this close, and yet so far from victory-" Eirika turned around, and yet as she did so, her foot caught on a rather loose brick in the stone work, and she started to fall. Innes' quick reflexes allowed him to catch her, but not without the princess stuck in a rather compromising position.

And there, she felt it. The stirrings of her feelings had become a tiny ember, and as she felt a heat coming from her, she felt him. Likewise, as he looked up at the princess he had long for, as a woman and as a friend both, he knew as well.

With one look in each other's eyes, Eirika and Innes locked lips, and the Frelian helped her up as they continued their kiss. The two had made their way to the bedchamber adjacent to the battlements, and soon even their deft, skillful hands made their way through each other.

Innes's coat was easy to deal with - revealing a wiry, yet toned body that made the heat in Eirika's loins harder to ignore - yet Eirika's armor was a bit harder for the sniper to doff, yet with some help it had come off too, and the red blouse with it. The friends-soon-lovers would be but in a corset and smallclothes; with the prince having a tent in the front of his. As was his style, however, Innes immediately took the lead, taking off Eirika's final garment until she was bare to the world as she was with him. Giving her one last kiss on her lips, he began to half-kiss, half-suckle down her neck, his deft and surprisingly soft hands wandering across her skin like one would wander the Jehannan desert. Soon, his lips would come across the valley of her bosom, her full breasts screaming for need with their hardened peaks. Still his hands roamed as he began kissing up one breast, before lightly nibbling on a nipple - oh, yes, that certainly didn't help - and he resumed by doing likewise to the other.

Eirika had been rubbing her legs together furiously, as if she was trying to contain the heat in between. Innes, perceptive as usual, noticed this, and slid his right hand in between those legs he lusted for. Rubbing a little bit, he noticed a slight dampness, making the tent in his smallclothes a little more prominent. As he rubbed more, a moan escaped his princess' lips. Feeling her undergarment increasingly wet, he slid it off, revealing her royal treasure to him.

Innes could not help but smile at how her core resembled her, and that turquoise tuft stoked his desire. The prince gave her a lick - she was so sweet to him - and satisfied at her eagerness, doffed his underwear, showing himself to Eirika. While the princess was not that naïve - yes, her naivete was her weakness at times - even she knew what a man looked like under his clothes, thanks to a rather attentive tutor. Eirika gave Innes a couple of touches, causing him to get harder, his arrow poised to strike. And with one whisper - "please, in me" - the prince got the hint, and entered the woman he pined for.

She was tight - like he expected - yet she did not yelp in pain nor did he encounter a barrier. Nevertheless, the princess was definitely a virgin; not only did Innes feel her clamp around him, she clearly was experiencing this first as she let out little moans as he buried himself deeper. As he pulled back a little bit, letting their flesh meld, Eirika kissed him again, their tongues joining the dance of their bodies. The couple shifted their positions thus, with the princess straddling her prince's lap as she let him take the lead. Even so, as Innes continued to thrust into her, he began feeling up her supple chest again, breathing in her hair and kissing her nape from time to time. The pleasure was too much to handle for Eirika's first, however, and with one cry she felt the heat in her burst all over her body, and soon the thirst was slaked. Innes followed suit, and as Eirika clenched at him, he felt release.


End file.
